Inazuma Eleven Infinity
by Arcatamous
Summary: This is the story after "The Journey Begin". Vany traveled to the world of soccer magic where she met Gouenji, Endou, Kidou, Fubuki, and the other soccer players. she also found out the CIA was holding something she was searching.
1. Chapter 1

_Inazuma Eleven Infinity_

**Inazuma Eleven Infinity**

_A New Female Player_

The team, Inazuma Japan, was practicing for their next big game on a windy June noon.

Their goal keeper, Endou Mamoru, said, "This makes me remember the time that we been practicing super hard to defeat those aliens."

In the team, the players are Endou Mamoru, Fubuki Shirou, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kiyama Hiroto, Tobitaka Seiya, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Heigoro Kabeyama, Yuuya Kogure, Akio Fudou, Yuukai Tachimukai, Hijitaka Raiden, Teppei Kurimatsu, and Tsunami Jousuke were practicing for the world tournament.

BANG!

Endou got a big bump on his head. His eyes were twirling.

"Are you alright?" Gouenji asked, helping him up.

Endou replied that he is fine. They started the practice again. After 2 hours, they took a break. Mails came to them. Endou got mails from his friends and families. The others got different kind of mails. Gouenji got mails from his sister, his cousin, and father.

Then Aki Kino, one of the manager, announced, "Hey guys, listen to this. '_Dear Inazuma Japan: I have heard of you fighting the mutated children that happen last year. So I have been asked to make a request for you to join with us, the USA under cover CIA government, to fight against an evil from outer space. This time, the fight and aliens are real. They are not mutated human. This time, the aliens want to conquer Earth with soccer. We found out about this news 7 days ago. Please join us, I beg you. Earth futures are in your team's hand. Sign, Jimmy Gomez, the top CIA helper._' Do you think we should help them, because I think they are not joking around? They must really need our help."

Gouenji was surprise.

Endou curiously questioned, "Hey Gouenji, why are you so surprise?"

Everyone look at him.

He answered, nervously, "My cousins are in the USA CIA group. He and his sister just send me a postcard right now."

Everybody was surprise now. He shows them the postcard. On the postcard shows a picture of twin brother and sister. The two have light turquoise hair.

The postcard read, "_How are you doing, Gouenji? Luna and I, the great Leo,__is doing great! Last year, we fought against an evil called Zone. You remember that Luna has a mark on her hand, well that mark mean that she is one of the signers. And now I am one, too. We met a lot of people and made a lot of friends. A few people we made friends with, names are Crow, Jack, Akiza, and Yusei. And guess what they are all signers. We had a lot of adventures with them. Now, we are going to school and working with the USA CIA governments. Well I know my cousin are doing find in the soccer team, I just know it. Say hi to uncle and Yuuka for me and Luna, ok? Sincerely, Leo and Luna. P. S. the CIA of the USA needs you and your soccer team for a mission, so please accept_."

Haruna wondered, "Hey Gouenji, how old is your cousins?"

"Well, they should be 11 right now." Gouenji answered.

"What did you say?!" The whole team shocked.

"Unbelievable, they are 11 and they are in the CIA! That is amazing and shocking." Hiroto admired, "So what do you think we should do? Should we help them?"

Endou and the others thought for a while when Endou said, "We have to accept. If the USA needs us that bad, then we have no choice. If those aliens want to conquer Earth with soccer, then we have to stop him. "

They all agreed. Then they started practicing again. Gouenji, Kidou, Endou, and Fubuki tried a new hissatu move called the Dark Sun Tornado. They practice a lot and at the end, it work. When they try it, the force of the ball was massively strong that it rips the goal net. At that time, a few girls was walking pass and the ball was going toward the girls.

"WATCH OUT!" They all screamed.

The girls turn and look shock. "Look out!"A voice yelled.

A person came running toward the girls and blocks the ball with one hand. The team was surprise. When the person kicks the ball to the team, they then realized that the person that blocks it with one hand was a girl.

"Kayla, Bailey, you guys should be more careful next time, ok. I told you guys to wait for me. You know that this is the place where team Inazuma Japan practice. And you too, you guys should be careful of where you aim." The girl yelled.

The team did not listen. They just stand there and stared at the girl in amazement. Gouenji was blushing and amazed.

"Hello, are you listening to me?" the girl asked.

They all asked, "Who are you? How did you do that?"

The girl looks confuse. The girl has short, black hair tied up behind her back. She wore blue dress and a white sweater.

"Well I don't know what you are talking about, but I have to leave. Come on girls, we have to go now." The girl said as she bowed down and then left with her friends.

After practice, they had a meeting.

Coach Kudo said, "You have met a girl that could stop the Dark Sun Tornado with one hand?"

"Yes, we think this girl is the same ages as us. Around 12 years old." Gouenji suggested, "She has short hair tied up. She wore a blue dress and a white sweater."

"Incredible, you kids only perfected it right now, and there is a person already knows how to stop it. Okay, I will see to it myself and report to you tomorrow." The coach said.

They all stand up and left. Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, and Kidou were walking pass the Inazuma Metal Tower, when they spotted the girl that stops the hissatu, standing by the post where Endou use to practice. Endou starts to run toward the girl. The girl turns and saw him coming towards her and his friends following him.

"What is your name?" Endou asked.

The girl answered, "My name is Vany Hanasaki. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because when you block that attack was awesome! Where did you learn that?" Endou admired.

Vany explained, "I didn't learn it from anyone, I learn it myself. And you are,"

"My name is Endou Mamoru. This is my friend, Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, and Kidou Yuuto." Endou introduced, "Hey do you like soccer? If you do, how about coming to the riverbank and play with us."

"Sure," Vany responded.

They went to the riverbank and started playing.

Then Vany suggested, "Is it ok if I go against all of you?"

"Are you sure?" Kidou asked.

Vany nodded. They started playing. Vany started out with the ball. She starts to dribble the ball. Vany dribbles the ball so fast that she seems to be moving like the winds. Vany got pass Gouenji and Kidou. They were amaze.

"This is my shoot hissatu, Gold Fury Dragon!" She said as she shoots the ball.

The ball flew toward Endou with gold fire around it. Endou caught the ball with God Hand, but it didn't work and the ball went into the net.

"Wow that is a very powerful kick, Vany! Did you make that technique up?" Gouenji asked.

Vany nodded, blushing. Suddenly they heard a howling at the Inazuma Bridge. They glance over and saw blue coyote-like dog standing on the bridge. The dog ran to the other side of the bridge and ran fast toward the bridge sides. The dog leaps over the metal walls and flew over to where they were playing. The dog jumps on Gouenji and licks him.

Vany ran toward Gouenji and pull the dog off him and asked, "Are you okay, Gouenji?"

She helps him stand up and Gouenji said that he is ok and ask who dog it was. Vany walk toward the dog and pet it.

"I am so sorry if Inuyashi disturb our game. He always like to jumps on people." Vany said.

Fubuki asked, "Is that your dog?"

"It is my dog; it is a coyote-type dog." Vany explained.

Suddenly, Inuyashi said, "Well mistress, I am a coyote."

Vany starts to turn purple. Fubuki, Kidou, Gouenji, and Endou were shock!

"You could speak?!" Endou and Fubuki yelled.

Kidou said, "That is an extraordinary dog, I mean coyote."

"Of course I could talk. What are you saying? I could talk because I am"- Inuyashi said, but Vany covers his mouth so he would stop talking.

"What is going on here, Vany?" Gouenji asked, seriously, "What are you trying to hide. That you are a fairy or you are from outer space, or something."

Vany looks down at Inuyashi, petting him on the head.

"Vany tell us! What are you?"

Vany answered, "I….I am"

- "Vany found me in the Neo Domino City. The place where your cousins, Leo and Luna, were living!" Inuyashi interrupted; Vany looks at him, "So does that answers your question?"

Gouenji nodded. Vany then explained everything to them after. After they finish playing soccer, they said goodbye to each other then left home. The next morning, two people came to Raimon School to see Gouenji.

Coach Kudo called the team together, "I can't find anything on the girl you were talking about, but I did find something interesting about her past. Her name is Vany Hanasaki. She was born in a place call Vietnam. When she was 4, her family moves over to California. As an excellent student at school, she was the very best in her Karate class, and her violin class. She observes and learns from everything and anything. I can't find anything about her parent, though. When she got to 6th grade, she was known as 'The Protector.' But during the middle of her school year in Villa, a big conflict occurs and the school was almost destroyed. A week after the destruction happened, Vany disappeared. She was nowhere to be found. When the police went to house, her brothers disappeared as well."

Kidou added, "Well that is weird. We never really ask Vany about her life. She doesn't seem to be a person that will hurt others."

"Well, anyhow, you guys keep up the good works. We will need a lot of your effort to beat the teams in the finals."Coach reminded.

The Inazuma Japan was practicing hard for the game. Everyone was tired and sweating a lot. Aki was going to get their bottles, when it all ran out, so Aki went to get water for the team. She told the girls she will be right back. When she went to get water, she heard a bark on the tree branch. She turns around and saw a little puppy crying. She climbs up the tree to get it.

"_What is a little puppy like this one doing in the tree?_" Aki thought.

She got the dog, but the branch started to crack. Suddenly it breaks and Aki fell. She closed her eyes tightly before hitting the ground. She was so afraid, when someone jumps up and caught her.

"You sure are cute." The person smiled.

Aki blushingly opens her eyes. She didn't really see the person face because it was cover by a cap. He looks like he was around 13 years old.

"Who- who are you?" she blushed.

The person returned, "Just a friend from America."

The person put her down and wave good bye. After the person dashes off in a flash.

"_Who was that_?" Aki thought.

Then, the puppy licks her cheek. Aki giggles quietly. Then she saw a girl from far.

The girl yelled out, "Kiki, where are you? Come out here. There is no time to play! This place is not your playground Kiki. We have to go home. Kiki, come out!"

Aki then ran towards the girl, with the little puppy in her hand, and handed to the girl after. She explained everything to the girl and she thanks her for finding her dog. Aki after remembers that she needs to get water and off she ran. When she brought the water bottles to the team, she could not believe her eyes. They were in a match against a team that were wearing mask. She ask one of the girl and they said that while she went to get water, the alien team that the CIA wanted to take down came here and challenge Inazuma Japan to a match. Right now, the aliens have 0 points and the teams have 0. Suddenly, the captain of the alien team spotted Aki and flashes to her and grabs her.

Aki screams as hard as she could and keep saying, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Put Aki down right now!" Endou screamed.

The girls next to Aki were really scared and tried to help Aki, but some of the aliens block them from getting to her.

She hit the captain of the alien team until she ran out of energy and was put to sleep by the captain. The team tries to get Aki back but they couldn't.

"What are you going to do with this girl? She is just an ordinary girl." One of the alien questioned their captain.

"This person could be of some use. This girl is no ordinary girl. She got spirits. Listen Inazuma Eleven, if you want to get her back, have another match with us in the world stadium in three days." The captain announced, and then the whole team disappeared.

Hiding behind trees, two individuals stand watching everything that had happen.

"Do you think it is time to tell them?" one of the individual questioned the other.

The other answered, "I don't think it is time to tell them. But I think it _is_ time to make an entrance and surprise our dear cousin."

"You are always like that, always trying to make a grand entrance." The other person giggled.

"Well, shall we get going?" the other person questioned.

The opposite person answered, "Yes we shall go now."

"Ladies first," the other person bowed, making way for his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Leo and Luna_

"We have to get Aki back! She is an important part of the team!" Endou screamed.

Kogure added, "Endou is right. She has been helping us since the beginning to the end. We don't have a plan right now, but no matter what we have to save her."

"And we will save her," the person said.

They all turn. The person starts to walk toward the team. Then another person starts to follow. At that time, Vany was running pass. She heard what have happen, so she came to help. When she got there, she saw a familiar face.

She ran toward the person and greeted, "Long time no see. How are they? They are still working towards their futures, right?"

"Yep, they are, and they said that if I see you, give their regards to you." The person said.

"Hey Vany, do you know this person?" Fubuki asked.

Vany nodded, "Yes, and Gouenji should know him and his sister, too."

They all look at Gouenji.

Gouenji then looks closer at the person and screamed, "Leo, Luna! What brought you two here?"

He ran to them and gave Luna, Leo twin sister, a hug.

"Everyone, this is Leo and Luna, my cousins. You know the one that send the postcard."

"Hi nice to meet you," Leo and Luna said.

The team welcomed back.

Tsunami whispered to Kabeyama, "Hey they look a little different from the postcard, and they don't look like they are 11. They look more like 12 or 13 year old."

Leo wore a blue shirt with black pants, and Luna wore a pink skirt and a white long-sleeve shirt.

Vany then remembers and exclaimed, "Oh shoot! I forgot to chain Inuyashi!"

"Wait, Inuyashi is here with you?! And you forgot to chain him up?!" Leo yelled.

"What is wrong with forgetting to chains Inuyashi?" Gouenji confused.

Vany responded, "Well when I found Inuyashi, I introduced him to Leo and the signers. Inuyashi like everyone, but Leo he"

- "Don't say it, Vany. I don't want to hear what he is going to do to me when he sees me." Leo shivered. "So you see, that is why I am worried."

Suddenly they heard a howling.

Vany turns around and screamed, "To late! That howling is his howling."

Leo turns around and saw a blue coyote.

He then mumbled, "Damn it, I am dead."

Everyone saw the coyote and was a little freaked out.

"Is that a coyote?" Natsume asked, scared.

The coyote starts to run toward Leo. Suddenly, it jumps on Leo and growl at him.

"Nice coyote," Leo scared.

Everyone ran to him, but it was too late. The coyote starts to licks Leo.

Leo started to laugh and said, "Stop it, Inuyashi. That tickles, stop it!"

Everyone was confused.

"What is going on?" Someoka wondered.

Vany answered, "Well the thing that Leo was scared of when he meets Inuyashi is that Inuyashi always licks his clothes wet."

"She is right," Leo said, standing up wet!

Everyone started laughing at Leo.

"So you said that you could save Aki," Endou then said, "Are you sure you could do it?"

"Of course I could, I have my friends." Leo said, getting something out of his pocket, but was stopped by Luna and Vany.

They took him to a corner and Vany explained, "You can't show them the cards until they got use to the aliens and monster. And when we are in trouble, you could use it."

Leo understood and they went back.

Leo promised, "Well, you guys could see it when you guys are in trouble."

"Don't be so stupid, Leo." Vany said, hitting him on the head.

"But Aki is in trouble," Kidou reminded.

Inuyashi interrupted, "We all already got a plan for that. We will rescue Aki."

The team looks at Inuyashi with frightened faces.

"What in the world just happen?" Haruna terrified.

Vany, Gouenji, Kidou, Luna, Leo, Endou, and Fubuki start to explain everything to the team. While they were doing that, Aki was brought to the aliens' base. She was put to sleep.

"Where-where am I?" Aki asked herself when she woke up.

She was on a beautiful bed where pink color sheets cover it. She looks side to side, and she saw one of the aliens, masked, sleeping on a chair.

She quietly walks out of the bed and towards the door when the alien said, "If you are trying to escape from me, guess again. You cannot escape from the captain of the team."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Aki terrified.

The captain starts to walks toward Aki and said, "Well let me explain to you something. I capture you because you are the only one that can help me and my team. My name is Rey. Nice to meet you." He bows to her, "Come to the window and you will see why I ask for your help."

Aki walks toward the window. She looks outside and saw normal soccer players practicing. The teams are not doing really well. She turns around and saw the captain taking off his mask. She started to blush when she saw his real face. When Aki fully seen his face, she was amazed. The captain has blue spiky hair and a tail. He wore Chinese clothes and his face look kind of like a tiger.

"Come on down. I will introduce you to the team," Rey said, grabbing her hand and taking her down to the field.

"Hey everyone, gather up. This is Aki Kino," Rey starts to introduced, "This is David, Ricardo, Lemari, Abiko, Codetta, Leona, Tiarca, Merina, Zara, Gabion, and Esmeralda. This is my team and our coach is over there."

Rey points toward an 18 years old boy walking toward the team.

When he met face-to-face with Aki, he introduced, "Hi, my name is Yusei, nice to meet you."

"You are Leo and Luna's friend?" Aki questioned.

Yusei nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too," Aki greeted, "It is an honor to meet you all actually, but I need to get back. My friends will be worried about me."

"You will be able to, but we need a manger for the time being to improve our skills. The entire members on this team are USA CIA agents. Don't worry, Leo and Luna is there. They will tell everything to them. But Inazuma Japan has to fight the Eternal Warrior before Leo and Luna will tell them about the missions. This is like a test for them, to see if they could cross over what they can do right now. So please keep this as a secret for us." Yusei explained, "I am here as a coach only. I am not a pro at soccer, so could you please be our manager?"

Aki sighs and replied, "Okay, I will keep this as a secret and be your manager. So you guys are from the CIA. What about the real aliens?"

"That, we will tell you when our captain returns." David answered, "I know that you will say that isn't Rey our leader. Actually he is our co-captain. Our real captain, we are trying to find her."

"Wait 'her'," Aki interrupted, "Your real captain is a girl?"

They all nodded.

"_Oh boy_," Aki thought with a sigh.

"WHAT! We have to fight Eternal Warrior before you could tell us our mission?!" the Inazuma Japan screamed.

Leo and Luna nodded.

Luna added, "And they demanded that one girl have to join your team."

"That is a weird demand, but we don't know any girl to put in except Rika and Touko, and both of them are busy. So who do we put on the team?" Hiroto asked.

Fubuki, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, and Leo said as they pointed, "Vany should join the team! She is a great soccer player."

Vany started turning pink and exclaimed, "What! Why me?!"

"We know you are great soccer player. Remember that hissatu technique that you showed us yesterday." Endou exclaimed.

Then Raimon Natsume said, "But we did not know about this. Endou are you sure that we should let her join the team? Something might happen, you know."

Vany then smiles and bows down, refused, "Thank you for offering, but no thanks. I love soccer, but somehow whenever I play or battle, I always get everyone around me hurts. So I am sorry."

She ran off out of the school. Gouenji notices a few tears drop when Vany ran, so he chase after her. Gouenji yells to Vany to stop, but Vany kept on running and did not listen. When Gouenji caught up to her, he grabs her hand and did not let go even though Vany demands it.

"Listen Vany; tell me why you can't join?" Gouenji asked her.

Vany mumbled, tears running down her cheeks, "I cannot tell you."

"Why not," Gouenji questioned again, and then Vany cried back, "Because- Because I am not from this world! And if I tell you everything, something very horrible will happen to you and your friends, so stay away from me!"

"What will come? Tell me right now, what will come?" Gouenji screamed, gripping Vany's shoulders with his hand, "Listen, who cares if something bad comes. If you truly love soccer than there is nothing to be afraid of."

"But there is something inside me that will hurt everyone around me, and I don't want that to happen!" Vany argued.

Gouenji got really mad then exclaimed, "You don't need to be hard on yourself, okay!"

Vany looks at him with tearing eyes. Gouenji stops yelling and stares at her with wide eyes. Vany notices and turns away, hiding her tearing face.

"If we get hurts then Leo will help us. If not, then I will protect you and everyone else. We can beat the evils you said together. I promise to you." Gouenji promised.

After half an hour, Vany and Gouenji stood at the place where Endou practice with the car wheel.

Gouenji surprised, "What, a Dimension Traveler?"

"Yes, I am," Vany sighed, "Whenever I travel to a new dimension; I have to keep this secret from everyone. Once I am discovered, tragedies will come to that planet."

"That is a lot to take in." Gouenji said, "Vany, I promise I will keep it a secret."

Vany nodded, "Thanks."

They talk for a little while longer and left home after.

The next day, "Class, please welcome Vany Hanasaki to our class," the teacher announced.

Vany walks in with confident and courage.

She wrote her name on the board and bowed, "Good morning, my name is Vany Hanasaki. It is an honor to meet you."

After school ended, Vany was walking out of school when Kidou ran to her and questioned, "Why could you not play soccer?"

"It is because of something that might be of danger to you and your team. I don't want anybody to be harm." Vany answered, "But to tell you the truth, I truly love soccer."

"Then there is nothing else for me to ask you, thank you," Kidou responded, then ran back to the meeting place.

"_That was odd._" Vany thought.

When Kidou got back into the club, he responded, "Just as you predicted, Vany refused again. She wouldn't agree to join, and she is the only person that is free right now that knows how to play soccer really well. I don't think we could get a yes out of Vany's mouth."

Everyone in the club was depressed again.

"Maybe, she will agree if I ask her." Gouenji suggested, "Let me go and have a try."

"I don't think so. Vany is a kind of girl you won't find for one thousand year. She is very special." Leo stopped, "The only way to get her to agree to something is to make her want to join, but that will be hard."

"Anyhow, let starts planning a way to rescue Aki. Tomorrow is the day of the challenge that those aliens told us. I think I heard them saying that we have to meet at the floating stadium." Kabeyama added.

"Then let start planning." Gouenji began.

Vany stood outside the school gate to waiting for everyone to leave. Meanwhile, 2 unexpected guests came to the Raimon's soccer club. They disturb the team and claimed that they could help them.

"My name is Daniel and this is my brother, Jacob." Daniel introduced, "We came here to help you save your friend, Aki Kino."

"But how could we trust you when we don't know you?" Seiya asked.

"Well you could trust them because they are our friends, and partner in battle." Leo joined as he and his sister came into the club.

Then Luna wanted to know something from the boys, "Did you two tell her about leaving the house?"

Then the two boys shush her, and Jacob whispered, "We didn't told her, but she won't find out."

They then discuss about the strategy to save Aki, when a phone call hits Daniel cell phone.

He answers it, but; "Hey big brother, what do you want me to make for dinner?" the person in the phone asked.

The phone was accidentally put to speaker phone and a very high volume. The sound was so loud that inside the club, everyone could hear it clearly.

Gouenji recognizes the voice and asked Daniel who was on the phone, "Hey isn't that Vany's voice? Do you know her?"

Daniel turn white and then Vany turns around and looks at the club and saw Daniel. Jacob then stood right next to Daniel and saw Vany.

"_We are dead_," Daniel and Jacob thought.

s!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Vany, Khang, and Kha's Past Lives_

Leo and the rest stare outside and saw Vany glaring at Daniel and Jacob with a furious face.

"We are seriously dead. You guys should go and explain everything to her." Leo suggested.

Daniel and Jacob screamed, pushing Leo towards Vany, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE WOULD KILL US! BESIDE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THE IDEA, YOU SHOULD GO TELL HER!"

The team was confused and they questioned Luna what was going on.

Luna giggled, "Well Leo, Jacob, and Daniel got themselves into a big problem now."

They then watch Daniel and Jacob pushing Leo towards Vany.

When the three of them arrives where Vany was waiting, they smiled nervously, "Hi-hi Vany."

Vany was still boiling mad. She snaps her finger, and then a dragon-like motorcycle came. Vany got on it and put on her helmet.

She furiously exclaimed, "Don't Hi me. You got a lot of explaining to do when we get home, and Leo, you need to have a long chat with me tomorrow. You two should use your bikes to get home later, because I don't like to see your faces right now."

She flashes out of sight after she told them that. They sigh in relief.

"What is going here?" Endou asked.

Leo returned, "We got save, and the truth is that Daniel and Jacob is Vany's big brothers."

"What!" the team yelled.

On the way to Daniel's and Jacob's house, Daniel and Jacob explained, "Our name is not Daniel and Jacob, our real names is Khang and Kha. Vany doesn't really let us out of the house without her permission. But today, Leo sneaks us out of the house and not letting Vany know. When she gets mad, we are really in big, big trouble."

Khang and Kha glared at Leo.

"Why? You guys are older than her. You guys should be the one doing the commands." Natsume pointed out, "Beside, your mother or father will be the one commanding it."

Luna, Leo, Khang, and Kha look sad.

"I think it is time to tell you the truth." Kha started, "You guys believe about aliens from outer space, right?" They all nodded "Well, we are not aliens, but we are from outer space. We are from a planet called Yugithia. On our planet, our family is the top of all the royal families. We control everything on the planet and the universes. But our father betrayed our families and was lock away in a high security dungeon, on a meteor. When my sister was born, everything that was evil in the universes ended and a massive of positive energy was sucks into my sister's body. After four years of teaching her and caring for her, it was time for a millennium items to choose her. A millennium items are items that were made from our ancestors 1000 millennia ago. The items have unimaginable powers in them. Some was chosen twice, pass down, or given. When it was time for Vany millennium item, she was chosen by the Millennium Hearts. The Millennium Heart seems to be the center of all millennium items and could control all of the millennium items. No one was chosen by the Millennium Heart since the time that our ancestor made it, and it was written that whoever was chosen by the Millennium Heart will be the one and only forever. However, the Millennium Heart will bring destructions if it ever appears outside of the body. Not only that, but inside Vany's body, already holds unimaginable powers since she was born. With those two powers combine, Vany could destroy, control, or protects the universe. The thing that we were afraid about Vany is that if she drops tears of sadness or depression on her hand then the planet that she is on might be vanquished from her emotion waves."

"What! She is that powerful?!" they all surprised.

Khang continued, "When Vany turns 12, her friend was lost in a World Hole, a kind of worm whole that send people to difference dimension, erase their memories, and turns them back to a child. Although a tear of her sadness was drop, our planet was still safe because of the ancestral energy deep inside Yugithia. She was desperate of find her friend that she stop the years and time. 3 years after that happens, she came home again, depressed. She was so depress that her power opens a dimension hole from the devils and demons universe, and some of the evils got through and capture the empress without her noticing. When Vany finally got herself together again, she found out that our mother have been captures. Vany's heart was broken and her body was lifeless. After 4 years she found her friends and a little life came back. She is still looking for our mother."

"That is a really sad story, "Natsume responded.

Khang and Kha were walking with the team. The brothers were planning to bring them to their home. When they got there, a huge mansion stands before them.

Then suddenly a voice called, "Speak your name and motivation."

"Oh boy," Khang sighed.

Khang and Kha have to say there name and other stuffs to get into the mansion.

"Man, I always hate the security," Kha added as he and the rest walks to the mansion.

When they were getting close to the front door, Inuyashi jumps on Gouenji and started licking him.

"Inuyashi, stop that. It tickles," Gouenji laughed.

Inuyashi got off of Gouenji and jumps on Leo and licks him drench. When Inuyashi stops, Leo was drenched again. Everyone started giggled.

Inuyashi insisted as he walks, "Let me show you to where my mistress is."

Kha and Khang open the door and they all walk in. Suddenly, a white lion, a silver wolf, and a red phoenix, jump in front of them when they walked inside.

"Welcome home, masters. Your sister is waiting for you in the garden. My guess is that you got her mad." The animals welcomed.

They both angered, "You should keep your mouths to yourself."

"We told you not to go, masters. It was your own decision to do so, and now Mistress is very boiled up.", phoenix introduced, "Hello guests. My name is Sakuran, the red phoenix, third-oldest sister, and these are my brothers, Dabbablon, the white lion and my second-oldest brother, Lordina, the silver wolf and my fourth-oldest brother, and you have met Inuyashi, the blue coyote and the youngest."

"So who is your oldest brother?" Harumi wondered, nervously.

Suddenly, a gold dragon appears in the mansion and landed down. All the creatures bow to it.

"Who is that?" Fudou asked.

The dragon introduced, "Greeting Master Khang, Master Kha, and to you humans. I am called '_Dracogonarous_'; it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"This is our oldest brother, and the mistress's guardian." Sakuran responded.

The animals lead them to the garden.

When they got to there, there were fences all around. They saw someone inside. It was Vany.

"Why do you put fences around the garden?" Endou wondered.

Inuyashi answered, "Because the mistress practice really hard so she kind of breaks thing."

Then they saw Vany in an obstacle course with swords, arrows, and guns. Vany started out really quick. She passes all the swords and arrows. When she got to the guns, she caught every single one of the bullets and did not get hurt. At the end of the obstacle, there were 10 metal sticks. Vany threw them in the air, and then breaks them down. They all were amazed.

"Now do you know why we are dead?" Khang, Leo, and Kha shrugged.

They all nodded, speechless.

"Fence down," Vany commanded, wiping her face with a towel which was around her neck.

The fences then went down into the ground. She then saw the team and everyone else.

"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned, wiping her face, "Oh I see, my brothers and Leo brought you here. Thanks a lot, you three. You sure know how to plan something."

When they got into the mansion, Vany explains everything to them about the last protector, the power, and dimension travels.

Meanwhile, "Whew today is a long day." Aki tired, yawning and stretching.

Then Esmeralda, an attacker from Eternal Warrior, thanked, "Thank you for being our manager for now. You have helps us a lot. So do you play soccer or you watch and coach?"

"Well I do play a little bit." Aki returned, "What about you?"

"Me? I like to play soccer. When I was in my old school, I always play soccer with my friend who is the Eternal Warrior's team captain. She is always smiling and always helps me when I am in need. She is the best friends I could ever ask for. She is not the only one. I have 3 more friends back in the States. When I heard that Captain disappears and she needs me to be in a soccer team, I cannot say no. One more thing, we are fighting the Inazuma Japan tomorrow." Esmeralda told Aki.

She waves good night to Aki and went to sleep. After half an hour, around 10 PM, Aki went to sleep. At that time; Leo, Luna, Vany, Khang and Kha told everyone that tomorrow, they are going to fight Eternal Warrior. They have been practicing hard and they got the hissatu techniques perfectly and were ready for tomorrow. Vany finally agrees to play on their team that night. The next day, they all met at a floating stadium. When Eternal Warriors saw Vany on the other side team, they were really surprise. After 20 min., they started the game. The game was a big hit. Vany starts out with the ball. It was an amazing sight. Vany pass every one of them and made a goal. Inazuma scores a point. Then the Eternal did not hold back. They quickly score a point. The game keeps going on for 3 hours as the teams score points one after each other. In the last minute, Vany scores a point with her Gold Dragon Heart, the whistle blows and the Inazuma Japan won the game.

"That was a great game. I wish we could play again sometime later." Rey suggested. Aki came running to the teams. She, Luna, Leo, and the Eternal Warrior acknowledge everything to them.

Vany recognized yelled, "**YOU IDIOTS! WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO FAKE THE ALIENS**?! You guys are such a pain. Everyone, this is the Eternal Warrior. This is Rey, David, Ricardo, Lemari, Abiko, Codetta, Leona, Tiarca, Merina, Zara, Gabion, and Esmeralda- Esmeralda? Is that really you?" Esmeralda nodded and Vany yelled, "Esmeralda! It is so good to see you again."

"You too Vany," Esmeralda returned.

Then Rey interrupted, "Well Captain Vany, are you going to go back to your position?"

Vany and everyone except the Eternal were confused. "Captain, what do you mean, Rey?" Vany confused.

Rey returned, "You are the captain of the Eternal Warrior. I thought you know that."

Vany was going to say something when she turns to Leo, hands on her hip.

Vany snapped, "Leo, did you tell them that"

-"Yes I did. But-but it was not my fault, the CIA told me to do it." Leo interrupted.

The game ended and everyone went back to Raimon. They then practice for the World tournament with the Eternal Warrior's help.

Gouenji wondered, while they were taking a little break, "Hey Vany, how about being in the World Semi-final Tournament with us?"

"I will, don't worry," Vany responded, "but you have to let Esmeralda play, too. She is one of the strongest players in states."

"Really, wow another great player and a girl, too. Man I think when it come to bravery and other things like this, girls could be tough to huh?" Tsunami admired.

"Hey Khang, Kha, Leo," Vany whispered, "Could you guys come over here."

They listen and follow her into a corner.

The team notice and thought, "_Why did Vany call Khang, Kha, and Leo over there?_"

After a few minutes, Vany came out of the dark corner and favored, cleaning her hand, "Guys could you guys go over there and clean up the mess, please?"

She passes them and was going towards the bus.

"Where are you going?" Haruna wanted to know.

Vany returned, "I am getting in the bus first to take a few minutes rest."

They were all confused and walk over to the corner. When they got there, something made them jump back. Only the girls ran over to help.

"What in the world happen here, huh boys?" the girls worried.

Leo, Khang, and Kha were lying on the ground, with twirling eyes and their ghost floating out of their mouth.

"We got beat up because we let them played around like this. And this is also for sneaking out of the house." All three of them groaned.

"Remind me not to get Vany angry," all the boys added.

Gouenji, Endou, and Rey help them up and brought them back to the bus. Vany was sitting in the front seat, sleep soundly.

"I don't think Vany is resting for a few minutes." Tsunami chuckled, "And guys, really? How could you guys let a girl beat you up? I bet you I won't let that girl beat_ me _up."

"Oh really, do you want to bet that I could beat you up right now?" Vany growled, with her eyes still close.

Tsunami froze like a giant rock. The others were laughing quietly.

"_You_ still didn't learn when you saw how Vany act yesterday, did you?" Khang, Kha, and Leo questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Party_

The next day during morning practice, Leo, Luna, and the Eternal invite the Inazuma Japan to an opening party.

"The party is for the opening of a company that Khang and Kha have established here. And there is more to it," Leo explained, "Not only for their opening, but for Vany's birthday. So please come for Vany."

"Of course we will come," Endou smiled, "We can't wait. When is it?"

"Tomorrow, at 6pm till 10pm, there is going to be a lot of soccer player and might know some of them. There will be other people like some of the ambassadors from America and other special guest from all over Japan," Luna answered, "and remembers to dress well. But don't tell Vany ok? We are having a surprise party."

That night Luna, Leo, Khang, and Kha were planning on what to give Vany for her birthday.

"What should we give her?" Khang questioned, "We don't know anything that she likes?"

Outside the mansion, stand a person. The mysterious individual got passes the security and Inuyashi. The person opens the door and went in.

The person then suggested to Khang, Kha, Leo, and Luna, "Maybe you should send her me."

Khang, Kha, Leo and Luna were surprise to see who was in front of them.

The next morning, Aki wondered, "Vany, did your brothers told you to do anything tonight?"

"Well they said to dress up. Why do you ask?" Vany returned.

Aki responded, "Oh nothing, I was going to ask you to go with me somewhere this afternoon."

Then Aki ran off. Vany look at her confused. That night at 6pm, everyone was at the party all dress formal. Khang and Kha welcome everyone to the party and thanking them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Khang Dacron and this is my brother, Kha Dacron. We created this company to stop any troubles or problems citizen have in their lives. We hope this company can help you all very much. Also, not only we celebrate this opening for our company, but we also celebrate our sister's 12th birthday. We will bring her out to celebrate her surprise party, so please say happy birthday when she comes out." Khang introduced.

They went behind the curtains and took Vany's hands and brought her out to the stage. Everybody was amaze. Vany was so beautiful. Her long black hair sparkles in the night sky. Her eyes shine in the party. Some of the girls were amaze and some were jealous.

Everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you for coming to my brothers' opening party and my birthday party. I was really surprise." Vany thanked as she bows down, "Please do continue with the party." After that, Vany ran down to her friends. Everyone was waiting for her with presents in their hands. They handed it to her when as she got down from the stage.

Then Khang and Kha came and required, "Vany, we need to talk somewhere private for a little bit."

Vany follows her brothers into the garden.

"Ok, you two spill it. Where is my present?" Vany questioned when they got there.

"Here is your present," The two brothers finally returned.

They split and a 15 years old boy walks toward Vany. He wore a black shirt, brown vest with vanilla color fur at the edge, gene pants, with black shoes. He was also wearing a black collar and a gold pyramid chained around his neck. The teenage boy has yellow bangs, and black and purple-highlights spiky hair.

"Hello Vany, how are you doing?" the boy cared.

Vany suddenly steamed, "What are you doing here? How did you even **get **here? You better leave right this instance."

"We will leave you two alone." The brothers smiled, running backward as they saw Vany's ghost face staring at them.

The boy hugs Vany tightly from behind, and whispered in her ears, "It wasn't them that brought me here. I just found my way to you because I miss you."

"I don't want you to get involved in something like this. This is my job as a protector, Atem."

Atem grinned, "Well it is the protector partner's job to be by her sides and helping her." He then let her go and congratulated, "Congratulation on being 12, my princess. Or should I say being 12 for the 8th time."

Vany smiles brightly.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. It was coming from the party hall. Vany and the others, along with Atem, ran toward the party floor. Everyone was evacuating quickly and safely from the help of the Eternal Warrior. The one that was causing the explosion was a girl, flying in the sky and shooting fireballs at the party floor.

"You will all suffer in the darkness." The girl laughed.

Khang and Kha grab some round disks and give them to Atem, Vany, Leo, and Luna. Khang was going to give to Vany directly, but one of the fireballs hits between them and Khang accidently threw it towards the girls standing near the round table.

One of the girls picks the duel disk up and wondered, "What the heck is this?"

"Watch out!" Atem warned the girls.

Then he blocks the fireballs from hitting her. The girl that was holding the disk starts to blush.

Then Atem ran over and asked the girl, "Could you give me that?"

The girl gave it to him and he throws it up in the air. Then Vany hops up into the air and grabs it. She then battles with Atem, standing back-to-back.

"It has been a long time since we have fought together. Remember when we fought that monster back at Pegasus's castle. We actually blew it up. He was so mad." Vany reminded.

Then Atem admitted, "You said it, it really has been a long time. Since the day that you ditch us, I have been looking for you for a long time. I have been looking for you for so long; I wanted to ditch you, too."

"Oh you dare to," Vany dared.

Atem laughed, "Then don't work alone and let us help you, Vany."

They battle for a long time against the girl who was floating in the air. Then the Inazuma Japan came running towards Vany, but they were stop by Khang and Kha. Only Gouenji got to Vany. Leo and Luna join Kha helping him protecting the team.

"You guys should have left. We could handle this on our own."

"We were worried about you guys."Kazemaru screamed.

Leo returned, "You guys are sure like what Gouenji have told us before. Alright then, Luna and I want to introduce to you our partners in battle. Life Stream Dragon, come out of your slumber!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, come forth my friend." Luna screamed, as she and Leo played two cards on a round disk that Khang and Kha threw to them.

Suddenly, the cards started to shine, and then a brownish dragon and a turquoise dragon appeared. The team was shock and amaze at the same time. While Leo and Luna summoned their partners, Gouenji was running towards Vany. Vany saw him and told him to run away, but he didn't. Then Gouenji took a soccer ball and kick it toward the girl. The flying girl got hit and got a little dizzy. Suddenly, Vany jumps up into the air and destroys the girl, but when the girl was destroys, a black dragon appears and blast Vany. Vany dodge it and got closer to dragon. The dragon was going to blast her again, but Vany puts a spell on him that made him froze. Then Vany puts one hand on the dragon's head and closes her eyes. Then the black dragon closes his eyes, too.

The dragon telepathically roared, "_I have come to destroy this planet and everyone living on it._"

"_Why?_" Vany telepathically questioned.

"_Because-because if I don't, Burkina will destroy my sister and brother_." The dragon sadly responded.

"_Well let me help you. I know how you feel when losing someone you love. I will help you rescue your brother and sister_." Vany returned telepathically.

Then she opens her eyes and so did the dragon. The dragon bows to her, and was absorb by Vany's necklace. Vany came down slowly. Everyone was amaze, but the Inazuma Japan was shock. The next morning, Vany didn't come to school. The team got worry, so they visited her after school. When they came to her mansion, there were three girls by the gate.

"Who are you girls," Natsume questioned.

The girls did not answer. Endou walk towards the girl and try to ask them another question when the gate opens. The girls walk in and so did the other. They all were a little surprise that the girl could open the gate, and then they followed behind into the mansion.

One girl screamed, as she saw Leo, "Leo, what is going on here? What did I just heard about Vany rising her level from level 2 to level 6 then slept for the whole day. What does that suppose to mean?"

The girl was going to grab Leo's shirt, but was stop by Esmeralda.

Esmeralda said, "Calm down Gabby, I just know about this, too. This happening might be connected to the party yesterday. I am not sure what have happen yesterday between Vany and the black dragon, or how that dragon appears, but that doesn't mean you have to blame this on Leo."

"Esmeralda, don't you remember our mission? If Vany get seriously injured, then the elders are going to punish us." Gabby reminded, "And beside, _she_ will think those guys over there made Vany hurt like this. You know how sensitive that girl is."

"There is nothing to be afraid of Gabby." Atem said, walking towards her, "Vany was just resting, and the thing about Vany jumping from level 2 to level 6 is just a prediction. Khang and Kha are checking it."

"Fine," Gabby snorted, with her hand cross.

"Hey, why are you guys standing there? Come in," Esmeralda waved at the team.

They then walk in. Gabby and the 2 girl turn around watch them enter the room.

Esmeralda introduced, "Guys, these 3 girls are my teammate. This is Tiffany, Hannah, and Gabby. They are one of the greatest warriors."

"Hello," the 3 girls returned, and the team said hi back.

Then Gouenji asked, "What happen to Vany?"

"I-I am r-right h-here." Vany mumbled, leaning by the wall when she walks out.

They all exclaimed, "VANY!"

Vany then trying to walks toward them, but then fainted middle way; Atem caught her, and put her on the couch.

"I think we all need a talk." Khang announced. They all sat at a table and Khang starts to say, "Vany has been under these problems before. She will be alright. Anyway you guys, I has got message from the CIA. The aliens have been calculated to come in 1 week and they were permitted to battle you in the Semi-Finals. You better start practicing. The Eternal Warriors are home at their own dimension, so they are not helping. But, we did put up a team for you to practice with. They will be the Neo Inazuma Japan. The team will be here tomorrow."

The next day, the Inazuma Japan saw a group of 7th grade student walking around the school. Endou then ran to them and asked them who are they looking for?

A boy with spiky hair came and answered, "We were asked to come here by our school district. Do you know where we could register for the World Finals?"

Endou then yelled "Are you the Neo Inazuma Japan?"

"No, we are the Galaxy Transformer." The boy corrected, looking over Endou's shoulder and saw he was on a soccer team, "Hey, do you want to play a match against us?"

Endou and his team agreed, and the match started. It was an intense battle, but when Vany came she was mad. When the boy with the spiky hair shoots the ball, Vany jumps and caught it.

Vany walks toward the boy after and questioned, madly, "What are you doing here, Richard? You, Christian, Edgar, Jacob, José, Jesse, Bryan, Carlos, Rubin, Fernando, and Rodolfo have to leave right now. Who sent you here, who?"

"Woe, woe, woe, chills lax. You just got better, so don't burn it. Beside, your brothers call us, and so did Tiffany and the other girls."

Vany starts to burns up.

"Alright" Vany calmed, "I will deal with them, later. But now you are here, how about help me and my friends practice for the Finals?"

"You are on!" the Galaxy Transformer betted.

They start to play the match. The match was intense. Everyone was working hard, ant they were also having fun, too.

"Thanks for coming anyway, you guys. You guys are the best when it comes to soccer." Vany thanked them.

"You're welcome, Vany. Oh and the CIA want to give you this." Jacob remembered, taking out a red box from his backpack, "They told me to give it to you personally."

Vany nodded and thanked him for bringing this.

When the game ends, it was a tie. When they all left Gouenji saw Vany still at the field practicing. Gouenji then stayed behind to see what she was doing. When she kicks the ball, tears was coming out of her eyes. He then walks down to her and watch her more when she misses the ball and sprained her ankle. He ran to her and asks her if she was ok.

"Atem, my brothers, my team have left already. What could I do? This is the only way to protect them from the battle. Now the Semi-Final is tomorrow. I am scare, Gouenji." Vany cried out.

Her foot healed.

Then Gouenji puts his hand on Vany shoulder and comforted her. "Don't worry. Even though they are far away, they are always being in your heart. And someday, you will get to see them again."

"Thank you Gouenji," Vany thanked, "But I am not sure I will see you again."

"What do you mean by that?"Gouenji confused.

Vany replied, "Nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

_The Battle Is On_

The next day was a raging battle. Team Inazuma Japan has to fight the aliens. When they got there the crowds were roaring for them. They look at the alien team. Vany was shock to see who the captain was. It was her old enemy, Lauriana. The whistle started the game. It was a long rough match. At the end of the second match, they two team were both tied. When Luariana kicks the ball, it made into the goal. They were down to 20 to 18. Everyone was injured. They cannot even get up.

"Ha-ha! Now Vany, what are you going to do? My team and I have crushed your team. Everyone on the team is down on the ground." Lauriana laughed.

Vany madly stood up and said, "Not all are down, Lauriana. You still have to go through me."

"Well, let see what you could do by yourself." Luariana doubted, as she kicks the soccer ball at Vany.

Vany keep falling then standing up again. Everyone saw her courageous. Lauriana got piss off by Vany. Then she kicks the ball at Vany even harder this time. When the ball hit Vany this time, her band that tied her ponytail together rip! Her hair was spread out through her face as Vany fell down. Everyone was shock.

Lauriana started laughing when Vany stood up and move her hair to the back and said, "You better save that laugh of yours. The game is not over."

Vany glares up with white shining eyes.

Everyone was astonished. Suddenly, the winds started to blow very hard.

"What happen to Vany? Why are her eyes shining?" Gouenji questioned, out loud.

"Because her powers are not stable, she tied her hair like that to keep her power from getting out of control." Leo exclaimed,, blocking his face from the gust of winds.

The team then saw Leo and Luna on the side.

Leo continued, "And the way to calm her down is showing her that Dark Magician, but none of us have the Dark Magician."

Then Fubuki remember and wondered, "Is the Dark Magician a card, because I always see Vany carrying a card that said the Dark Magician on it. I think it is in her bag!"

Then Luna ran to Vany's bag and took out the Dark Magician. She then ran toward the field. While Luna was running, Vany power took her team from 18 points to 20 points.

Luna yelled when she got there, "Vany! Look at me!"

Vany turns and saw the Dark Magician. Her whole body shook and she returns to normal. Vany then understand that her power have affected. Everyone in her team got up and starts again. The game continues. The last goal, the team let Vany shoot.

"Thanks guys, this shoot is for you. My new technique, Unity Space Fury!"

The last goal ended the game. Team Inazuma Japan won. They were all happy and excited, except Lauriana and her team.

"_I can't believe tat brat beat me! Me!_" Lauriana thought, gritting her teeth.

She was so angry that she launches a sneak attack on the team. Vany notice that and block the attack. The block made huge explosion. The aliens and Lauriana fled, but Vany was badly injures. Vany said she was fine, but the injury was still on her side. Suddenly, bloods start to come out of the bruise. They were all terrified and told her to come to the hospital. Out of nowhere, a dark cloud was over them. Vany sensed the darkness that was coming.

She then stood in front of the team and thanked, "Thank you for all the time you help me, encourage me to follow my dreams. You guys, you got this far with me on the team. Now you have to continue without me. Win the finals for your country, for your school, and for me. For I will not be playing the Finals. You guys have protected me, now it is my turn to protect you."

Suddenly, Vany's soccer uniform changes into different clothes. She then flew up to the sky with her shining angel wing and suck the dark cloud into a dimension portal and disappears with the cloud. Gouenji tried to stop her, but it was too late. He then turned around and declared that they have to win the Finals. After the Finals, Inazuma Japan won first place and was recognized as the top school in soccer.

Gouenji gazes up into the sky and thought, "_Vany, we won! We won the Finals. I think somewhere out there; you were watching the game weren't you? And you were also watching over us._"

The victory was notified all over Japan and the world. The teams all graduated and went their own way, but they never forget the girl that connected them together.

Especially Gouenji, he never forgot that face, that smile, and that voice; the voice that screamed out, "Inazuma Eleven Rocks!"


End file.
